The Torchwood iTunes Challenge
by HuckingHarkness
Summary: A challenge I decided I was up for. The rules are at the beginning if you wish to try it yourself. 10 drabbles with a song providing the theme. Read on if you wish to know more. Or if you dare take up The Challenge!


**The Torchwood iTunes Challenge**

Yup, I'm jumping on the band wagon people! It was surprisingly fun to write these, I highly recommend it- it takes the mind in directions one would not normally go with Torchwood. Seriously- read this, review it (hopefully :p) & write your own! Just think _you_ can join the chain & be part of a phenomena! Good Luck if you choose to take up the challenge. ; )

This is an idea originally picked up from CosmicalMadison: **The ****iTunes**** Challenge**. Here are the rules, which I borrowed from Solstice Zero who did the challenge first:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.   
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.   
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.   
4. Do ten, then post them.  
Good Luck!

* * *

**The Torchwood iTunes Challenge**

**Authentik- Still Among the Living**

The wait is a long one, he's yet to come back. Ianto feels useless, waiting. Is there a hope? Yes, it's Jack- he'll always live. Always come back. Lying there in his arms Ianto knows… Any second now. Flailing limbs and a heaving gasp. Wide eyes that slowly focus. "Hey" a soft smile.

"You're back" relief barely masked in the somewhat flat tone.

Captain Jack Harkness- no longer dead, full of the golden spark of life, despite the troubles, and all that he risks- his life seems to mean so little. But he's still here, on Earth, with Ianto and he will remain long after Ianto has gone. When Ianto, a voice of the dead, now silent. Jack is still among the living.

**Shontelle feat Akon -Stuck with Each Other**

When all is gone, Jack leaves. Walks away. Leaving the life he had behind- what life? He has lost so much, Ianto, Stephen, both gone. Alice- she'd never forgive him. The man with so much life could choose who got to live and die?

The Face Of Boe has waited so long. Not that that is all there is to life, there's always more than waiting. But in the end there is only one other person who can understand. Only one person who can feel the way he feels. And the two of them are stuck. Neither of them has a hope of keeping those they love. Near the end the Face of Boe sees Rose, she is so young and full of life. It makes the wise old soul sad- soon she too will be gone. She is already gone from one time-line, soon she will be gone from another, and once more the two ancient souls will be stuck with each other, alone. Always Alone.

_*Rolls eyes*- this next song had to come up didn't it?!_

**Lady Gaga -Pokerface**

Silence. The tension is thick. The lights are low, reflecting the mood. A card placed. A straight face as the card slaps down. Jack's eyes glisten and the blood pumps through him. The face in front of him shows nothing. He knew Ianto would win this game, but he still enjoys playing it- with him it's just fun.

Jack can't stand it any longer, the stakes are too high and the blood is rushing through more than his ears.

He takes Ianto, there and then across the boardroom table, the cards forgotten, fluttering to the floor. No sound is uttered between them. It is rough and fast. Both are hard and climax quickly, Ianto's face cracks first, followed by a breathless Jack and when it's over, both dress once more in silence and Ianto leaves, the Pokerface back in place.

**Secret Garden- You Raise Me Up**

_This is good, if for nothing other than variety_

The wind blows across the orange stained face, the glow of the street lights ever present, fluttering the long fringe and lifting the long coat to blow gently behind him. High above the world no one sees the single tear that bleeds down the face of such a troubled man.

A young man in a suit walks across, towards the edge. He is brave for approaching such a powerful man when such dark thoughts trouble and burden his shoulders. A pure white mug is offered, arm raised towards the towering figure stood on the perimeter wall. The white mug, a peace offering of sorts. Jack takes it in one hand and with the other reaches back for Ianto's hand, raising him to join the Captain, the soft look in his eyes an unspoken 'thank you'. And the two stand together, comforted and able to face the world by morning.

**Bobby Brown- My Perogative**

The SUV screeches through the streets of Cardiff, the man behind the wheel oblivious to the mutterings, yells and crashes behind him. He don't give a damn. They'll thank him later when he saves the world. Again.

At the scene the talking continues, like a cape following him as he moves through the scene. They all say he has the biggest ego, but they're wrong, Jack Harkness has earned the right to make his own decisions, no matter what they are- he knows that he is right.

Jasmine, the small child he let go- that decision was a tough one, but from where he was standing- from the perspective of someone who had experienced the… _creatures_ first hand, Jack knew it was his only option. It was his prerogative to make that decision.

**Rhianna- Unfaithful**

She had to tell him, unable as she was to live with the guilt herself. She was lost, briefly. It's this job, she can't help it, but she's never going to do it again. The guilt she felt standing in Owen's bedroom, looking out at the bay, it nearly killed her.

His kisses, she loves him, she knows it, but in the dead of the night when work is the only lie she can tell, she knows it's a lie she can tell. But god sometimes she can't bear it.

Now she's told him, she's ended it and confessed. His anger is the worst, but its to be expected. She watches as his eyes dim as he looks at her, barely meeting her gaze. He is hurt beyond what she could possibly imagine and this once she is glad of Retcon and it's amnesiac powers.

**Ennico Morricone- The Good The Bad And The Ugly**

_Again I roll my eyes at this one… _

The wait. Team abandoned at the hub; he's learnt from last time, has locked them in, before following the insistent beeping of his wrist strap. The golden glow is barely there at first, but it builds steadily as he waits, watches, until… Landing on hands and knees, a fellow Time Agent he recognises from a past he no longer relates to, makes the dramatic entrance, pouncing through the swirling golden light from a height and into a defensive crouch. She stands, the long auburn hair, still glowing in the golden light, falls behind her shoulders in an almost careless gesture.

The pair of them stop, sizing one another up, before he reacts first, the prison cell is up and he's prepared to wait for as long as it takes. Eventually with a slight longing in her startling green eyes, she disappears in another golden swirl, leaving nothing but the fast dissipating threads of golden light in her wake. And a silent longing, which he will never admit aloud, in the man left behind.

**The Fratellis -Whistle For The Choir**

On a park bench in a park in Cardiff somewhere, the river to their left running into the sea behind them, Gwen and Rhys sit. He's telling corny jokes and it's been a good afternoon. He looks at her sat across from him and can't believe his luck, how did she ever fall for him? A haulage manager? Rhys the Rant, it was he who captured her heart. He checks his watch, a nervous gesture to hide his nerves before he grasps the ring in his hand and down on one knee, he pops the question. She is touched, speechless. Her mind rushes back to that first day they met in the college canteen and all her thoughts are swirling, but "Yes!" she will marry this man. She's been through so much lately and it's been so hard without Jack, but this man has been there. He's stood beside her no matter what, dependable, that's what her Rhys is, and god, who else would have her? She needs someone; and there's no way she'd meet anyone now, not with the job, the constant secrets and lies, the crazy hours she works.

**Rick Astley -Never Gonna Give You Up**

_Even 'eclectic tastes in music' probably won't cover this shuffle but anyway!_

Ianto is standing by his window as the sun sets, a determined look in his eye, he should have known that Jack would leave- he knew he would, the man had given enough hints about it. He knew the rules of what they had- shared. It was just a comfort fuck, a way to forget. To… lose yourself in someone else as a brief respite from the harsh reality of life. A way to forget the loneliness.

Ianto shakes his head, he should have known, but he's not one to desert love, because that's what it was to him.

And when Jack comes back Ianto can see it in his eyes, something has changed. Is it Love? He knew he'd never give up, now it's time to find out the truth.

**John Barrowman- Any Dream Will Do**

It's another sleepless night. Eyes closed he tries to sleep, like the rest of the world, but alas it is not to happen. He gets up with a world weary sigh, and donning his coat he climbs the roof of the Millennium centre, in the East now the dawn breaks and slowly Cardiff comes to life, as a lone man on a gold-lit building waits, before he returns to the Hub, where the lights are darker than the natural early morning light. He is exhausted, perhaps tomorrow night he will dream. Anything is better than this never ending sleeplessness. Any dream will do, and at that moment, with perfect timing as usual Ianto walks into the hub, small smile brightening Jack's world as he crosses the hub to the coffee machine.

And on that glorious note: The End!

* * *

_Right, that's it! & with my own insomnia still here, I shall be off to find something else to do. Shame there isn't a nearby climb-able rooftop to scale. Still I'll live; ) P.s. I apologise that at least one of these songs you will probably be unable to trace and listen to a copy of, if you are than taken with the idea of listening to 'Authentik' you'll have to send me a PM. They're a band that produced a CD or two of pop music in Africa, before going their separate ways._


End file.
